Cuando todo empieza, Nunca termina
by NokiAndLuki
Summary: Esas miradas se conectaron varias veces... unos ojos penetrantes, unos labios obsesionados. cuando todo empezó, sabían que un día llegaría el fin, pero gratos momentos, hacen relucir los colores aun cuando la tormenta esta cerca. ¿sabes cuál es el primer color del arcoíris? Nijimura Shuuzo x Akashi Seijuuro


**Notas:**

Antes de nada: Si no conoces a Nijimura, es tiempo de correr e ir a leer el manga y conocer a este sexy capitán xD

Ahora sí…Hola aquí Luki, responsable de la primera parte de este fic (la más parte más corta :c), me gustaría aclarar que este fic tiene dos partes, el primero desde la perspectiva de Akashi y el otro desde la perspectiva de Nijimura, además ocurren en diferentes periodos, están separados por el tiempo en el que cada uno fue capitán. Por último, este fic estaba con la intención de ser publicado para el NijiAka day ( 9/4), pero lamentablemente tardamos un poco….

-Kuroko no Basket no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

-Este fic posee dos autoras; Noki y Luki, por si notan alguna diferencia entre las dos partes del capítulo.

-Advertencia, Spoilers (lo lees bajo tu riesgo, te advertimos)

_**Las primeras y últimas miradas.**_

…**Capitán Nijimura…**

**El primer encuentro.**

Había conseguido entrar a la primera categoría, estaba seguro que sus habilidades eran buenas, así que no se había sorprendido demasiado por aquello y se estaba asegurando muy bien de no emocionarse por algo así…

–Deberían sentirse orgullosos, nunca nadie había entrado directamente a la primera categoría…

¿Sentirse orgulloso? Lo estaba, había conseguido llegar a lo más alto en aquel desafío, tal como su padre lo desearía….pero no debía alegrarse demasiado por algo así, debía controlar un poco esa clase de emoción, después de todo "Debes acostumbrarte a apostar siempre por lo más alto, ser siempre el mejor".

–Esta será la cancha en donde entrenaran ustedes, todavía no serán regulares, pero el solo hecho de que estén aquí, les deja esa posibilidad muy cerca.

Observo el lugar; la cancha de baloncesto, las pelotas amontonadas en un cajón, los aros a ambos lados de la cancha. Estaba algo cansado por la prueba que había tenido antes, pero ahora le parecía correcta la decisión de haber escogido el club de baloncesto, ahora la siguiente meta era lograr conseguir un puesto de regular… iba a conseguirlo, de eso estaba seguro, escalón, tras escalón, todo con el fin de llegar hasta arriba, a lo más alto.

–Y estos serán sus superiores y compañeros de equipos…

Miró a las personas que tenía a su lado, los otros que habían conseguido entrar a la primera categoría, todos eran de una estatura más alta que él, era importante que supiera sus nombres, por lo tanto ya se había memorizado el nombre de los tres. Ahora miró hacia adelante, hacia donde estaban sus superiores, intento adivinar cuál de todos era el capitán del equipo, eso también era algo importante que debiera saber. ¿Quizás el que tiene el cabello cubriendo su rostro? No… ¿Él más alto? Tampoco le parecía que fuese el capitán….

… _Y entonces en ese momento fue cuando fijo su mirada en él, solo para darse cuenta que la mirada estaba siendo de vuelta, de que aquella persona también le estaba mirando, de que aquellos ojos grises estaban fijos en él… Esa fue la primera vez en las que sus miradas chocaron…_

–Por ultimo les presento al capitán del equipo, les dejare con él para que pueda presentarse y darles algunas palabras…

Y entonces aquella persona que tenía su mirada fija en él, dio unos pasos adelante, dejo de mirarle , para dirigir su mirada al resto de los novatos, tenía un rostro serio y un aspecto bastante normal, a diferencia de todos los novatos que había llegado a la primera categoría.

–Soy Nijimura Shuuzo, el capitán del equipo…– Hizo una pausa, al parecer pensando en las palabras que iba a decirles a los recién llegados y es que seguro incluso para él, era sorprendente que unos novatos hubieran entrando directamente a la primera categoría. –¡No crean que por el hecho de haber llegado aquí con tanta rapidez, les van a salir las cosas fáciles! – Se acerco a ellos, especialmente al muchacho de nombre Aomine Daiki, al parecer era el único que demostrada la enorme felicidad que sentía al conseguir llegar hasta allí, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. – ¡Hey tú! Quita ese rostro de felicidad. –El capitán puso una de sus manos cerca del rostro de aquel muchacho y a continuación le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos. – Aun deben esforzarse mucho, si quieren llegar a jugar en los partidos.

– ¡Lo haré! – A pesar del golpe, el muchacho seguía demostrando su entusiasmo.

–Eso espero. –El capitán siguió caminando, dirigiéndose ahora al más alto de los novatos. – ¡Pero qué alto! Oye, ¿acaso estas comiendo algo?

–Dulces…–dijo perezosamente el muchacho de cabellos morados.

– ¡Dulces no se pueden comer aquí! Guárdalos o te daré el mismo golpe que a tu compañero, necesito que todos sean serios y se comporten mientras están en el club. – A pesar de que una venita de molestia asomaba en él, siguió caminando en dirección al otro novato. –Lo dejo pasar porque es primera vez y aun no comenzamos con el entrenamiento. – Se detuvo frente a Midorima Shintarou. –No quiero ni preguntar porque tienes una llave en tus manos. –Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando, ahora en dirección hacia el más pequeños de los cuatro.

La primera mirada que le había dado al capitán, no le había mostrado nada en especial, pero ahora si podía dar una opinión acerca de él, podía notar que se tomaba muy en serio el rol que tenía, eso era bastante agradable, ahora estaba sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por ver a aquel hombre jugar en la cancha, la misma curiosidad sentía por ver a los otros novatos jugar, después de todo estaba ahora en uno de los mejores club de baloncesto a nivel nacional, eso también había sido un punto a favor para haber escogido aquel club y también estaba seguro que aquello sería del agrado de su padre, "un perfecto club ganador". Aquello no podría traerle problemas, su padre no se opondría a él si le indica el historial triunfador que tenía aquel equipo.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Ahora el capitán estaba delante de él. –Si el otro está muy emocionado, tú realmente no lo pareces demasiado…–Akashi fijo su mirado en el rostro del mayor, pudo notar como este hacía una pequeña mueca con sus labios, era la primera vez que veía este gesto. – Veamos… – Lo que el capitán hizo a continuación lo dejo completamente paralizado, aquellas palabras que muy pocas veces había escuchado antes, ahora las iba a decir un completo desconocido. – Felicitaciones… –El capitán puso su mano en sobre los cabellos pelirrojos y le dio un par de palmaditas. – Alégrate un poco más por tus logros. –Ahora miro a todos los novatos. –Felicitaciones a todos por llegar aquí y bienvenido al club de Basquetbol.

Akashi no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas palabras, a que alguien le felicitara por un logro, él estaba acostumbrado a tener buenas calificaciones, a ser el primero de su clase, a desempeñarse bien en casi todo, pero si no contaba a los maestros, casi nadie le había felicitado de aquella manera y mucho menos darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, de cierto modo se sintió bastante extraño, ya que ahora estaba sintiendo una agradable sensación, quizás era la emoción que antes no estaba demostrando, quizás se había alegrado por aquel "Felicitaciones", no estaba demasiado seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que su decisión había sido correcta…Le esperaban cosas buenas en el club de baloncesto.

…**Capitán Akashi…**

**Despedida.**

Ese día salió de su casa, llevaba el uniforme muy arreglado, estaba preparado, estaba decidido a dar una gran sonrisa y la mejor de las suertes a todos esos muchachos que le habían dado buenos momentos en Teiko.

Caminaba por la calle pensando que ese día debía dar sus últimos consejos, no como capitán, él ya no lo era... pero si como un buen Senpai.

Suspiro y emitió una sonrisa pensando en cada uno de los "Kiseki no sedai", partió por el más grande, Murasakibara era alguien difícil, aunque empezara discusiones como un mal habito, era solo un niño, que se podía pedir. Siguiendo vino a su cabeza Kise, ese niño era irritante, pero no importaba, era alegre y un poco creído, pero alguien bueno y admirable en su forma de aprender. Midorima, quien apareció tras el rubio, siempre tan correcto y perfeccionista, con un carácter duro, pero era tan bueno con quien lo necesitara. Kuroko el pequeño fantasma, sinceramente no creía en él cuando había entrado, pero se había ganado su lugar y respeto por todos.

Aomine quien había comenzado a cambiar tras las finales, era un tema difícil, se estaba volviendo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, que hasta para Nijimura le era difícil, pero igual sabía que todo iría bien ya que todo quedaba en unas manos pequeñas pero poderosas. Akashi, quien era el capitán ahora, era quien se había ganado su confianza por sobre todos en poco tiempo y esa misma confianza le llevo a dar su puesto al menor, sabía que podría con todo y con todos.

Cuando noto donde estaba, ya podía ver la escuela, había caminado bastante con la cabeza en las nubes, pero no podía evitarlo, sería la última vez que pisaría la cancha del club.

– ¡Nijimura! ... oye te venimos siguiendo sin que te des cuenta, vaya que te afecto que decidiéramos decir hoy nuestro adiós... y yo que pensaba contarte mis vacaciones de verano. –Curiosamente no había notado cuando uno de sus compañeros se había acercado, ni que le estuvieran siguiendo, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

–Lo siento, estaba pensando en que decir. Es algo serio, no quiero saber tus aventuras, pero gracias. –Agacho un poco la cabeza, nuevamente metido en sus pensamientos y es que había algo más que le complicaba, algo mayor, era que se acerca la fecha de graduación y la despedida definitiva con alguien en especial.

–No te vayas a poner a llorar, aunque sería bueno para el momento.

Nijimura ignoro el comentario, suspiro algo cansado y se le escapo un pensamiento en voz alta, casi en susurro movió sus labios diciendo "Akashi...".

–Así que era eso... tienes miedo de dejar a tu novio solo. –Su amigo rio burlonamente y aquellas palabras habían hecho que Nijimura si reaccionara mirándole con molestia.

–Acaso no te deje claro que no debías comentar nada, no es por mí, es por Akashi... así que será mejor que cierres la boca con ese tema... –Suspiro nuevamente– De alguna manera no me quiero despedir aún... ir al entrenamiento era donde más podía verle, será muy notorio que nos juntemos, si ya me saldré del club... ¿qué debería hacer?

¿Qué hacer?

Era verdad eso de "novio" y es que el pequeño pelirrojo le había cautivado demasiado y aunque no fuera para ese lado, no pudo evitar sentir algo más que amistad y aprecio por Akashi, le ofreció una relación, algo simple, sabía que ambos podían tener problemas. No es que fuera muy público, solo unas cuantas personas sabían y otras sospechaban, pero era igual un secreto que mantener, era inevitable, Akashi no era un simple muchacho con el que cualquier chica pudiera ser su pareja y menos un chico. Pero fue aceptado o ¿acepto...? La verdad es que aún no entendía bien eso, pero debió ser aceptado, es más probable eso, que tener que aceptar, pero... ¡Ese no era el problema!

El problema abarcaba en que si la relación era un secreto, verse fuera de la escuela o el club, no era muy posible, ahora que Nijimura pronto dejaría ambos. Tal vez aquello era una señal, de que mejor debía todo terminar. ¡Ah! Pero ¿si él venía de visitas a la escuela?

¡Si! ¡Eso iba a hacer! Venir de visitas, así podría ver al pequeño pelirrojo en más ocaciones, podría ver jugar a los demás, era la mejor opción. Lo pensó muy bien y con una sonrisa estaba decidido, muy decidido, hasta que un fuerte golpe de realidad cayó sobre él.

[Su padre]

Estaba demasiado pensativo en el día, que había olvidado por unos segundos el estado de su padre, eso... eso le haría todo mas difícil, no dejaría un segundo para los otros en vez de su padre, era su realidad, era su primera razón por la que había cedido su puesto. Esto termino por borrarle la sonrisa del rostro.

Las horas comenzaron a correr y correr, la verdad es que despedirse no le agradaba mucho... el básquet le gustaba demasiado, encendía su corazón, los entrenamientos eran divertidos muchas veces, y otras le daban dolor de cabeza...

No quería despedirse... Bueno, la verdad no quería muchas cosas ese día.

No quería escuchar que la ceremonia de Bienvenida terminaba, para dirigirse al gimnasio, como habían informado a todos los miembros, no quería no volver a tocar esa cancha, no quería dejar a esos niños tan graciosos y complicados.

Tomo aire mientras mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

–Bien... como ya saben, hoy los de tercero, decimos adiós a estas canchas, y a todos ustedes ̶ abrió los ojos mirando a la hilera de alumnos de la primera categoría, algunos estaban serios, y otros desinteresados, unos muy formales también. –Me alegra mucho ver que nadie va a llorar, quiero desearles lo mejor y siempre la mejor de las victorias, son un gran equipo, nunca lo olviden. Fue un gran orgullo ser su capitán y su compañero. –Le dio una mirada al entrenador para que pudiera hablar y dio un paso atrás para quedar junto a todos los terceros. Desde allí miro fijamente al pelirrojo, que estaba serio escuchando todo lo que los demás decían, hasta que la mirada fue devuelta, en sus labios se formaron una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se conectaron con el de ojos rojos.

Cuando todos dijeron lo que debían decir, los de Segundo terminaron por dar en coro una despedida y buena suerte para los mayores. Después de ello se desordeno todo y cada quien fue a hablar con quien quería, unos despidiéndose, otros hablando sobre lo que habían escuchado... Nijimura no se acerco a nadie, miraba paciente a los demás que conversaban.

–¿Eso es fue todo lo que debía decir? –Akashi se le había acercado, le miraba serio.

–¿Te parece que es lo único que diré hoy? –Le dio una sonrisa y le indico la salida, si quería hablar con el menor, no iba a ser dentro del gimnasio que estaba con tantos alumnos. –Bueno... que quieres que diga, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, como esperaba de ti... –Noto que Akashi iba a responderle pero le calló con unas señas– No termino, aun no quiero decir nada como pareja, por ello seguiré en mi papel de Senpai ¿entendido? –Tomo aire. – Ya no soy el capitán, pero como lo fui, te daré mi última orden... ¡no! Mi última petición... ellos quedan en tus manos, te toca cuidarlos, hace siempre lo mejor por ellos, serás el mejor… Akashi Seijuurou. –Con una sonrisa dedicada al menor guardo silencio en respuesta.

–Lo tengo más que claro, igual gracias... –Akashi le miraba fijamente, con esos ojos rojos y profundos. – Y ¿sobre lo otro? ¿Qué planeas decirme?

–Para lo otro, tendrás que esperar, porque yo aun no me voy... –Le sonrió desafiante y se inclino para dar frente al rostro del menor. – Aunque eso no evita que no pueda... –Muy cerca, pudo hasta sentir la respiración de Akashi y entrecerrando los ojos le dio un suave beso, que él pequeño no respondió, o si lo hizo, lo hizo muy suave.

–Creí que no querías besos en lugares públicos, todos están adentro, pero pueden salir –dijo Akashi cuando separó sus labios de los de Nijimura, mientras este contemplaba el leve sonrojo que se asomaba en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

–Es solo por hoy... –Y sin poder aguantar más volvió a besarle, en besos cortos pero muchas veces, mientras miraba al menor como le respondía.

¿Qué hacer?

Esto le hacía demasiado feliz, bueno él era una persona simple, solo exigía donde debía y en ese momento se sentía calmado, sus pensamientos por terminar todo se habían ido y sus preocupaciones por no poder ver a Akashi o por su padre se borraban, tras cada beso...

A la salida, Nijimura se junto con Akashi, ese día como era de ceremonia, no hubo entrenamiento.

–Pensé que te venían a buscar en auto...

–Ya hace un buen tiempo que no me vienen a buscar, les deje claro que no quería.

–Ya veo... bueno al menos así puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

–Mi casa queda en dirección contraria...

–Da igual, así puedo estar contigo, hablar contigo es sencillo, siento que me comprendes por completo... extrañaré las reuniones que tuvimos como capitán y asistente. –Dio un suspiro y miro al cielo.– Akashi... ¿nos vamos a juntar? –Sintió la mirada del pelirrojo, pero no se la devolvió, seguía mirando el cielo, estaba serio... no, más bien era algo preocupado, sentía que Akashi se olvidaría rápido de él, quería visitarle y estar presente.

–¿Quieres que nos juntemos? si quieres que nos juntemos, está bien.

–¿¡en serio!? Pensé que no aceptarías...

–No he rechazado tus invitaciones...

–¡Al principio lo hacías! –levanto su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza del menor– gracias... –Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con un parque que había en el camino– ¡Ven! –Y tomando la mano del pequeño, le empujo hacia el parque.

No hubo motivo especial, pero una de sus compañeras de clase le había estado contando que su novio siempre la llevaba al parque a pasar un momento romántico. Nijimura no era experto en esos temas, tampoco es que fuera alguien romántico, pero al menos intentaba hacer sus esfuerzos, quería dar lo mejor de sí, como en todas las cosas que le importaban mucho, él era exigente.

Aunque Akashi no parecía entender el porqué fue arrastrado al parque, no parecía molesto o aburrido. Nijimura no contuvo mucho al muchacho, hablaron un rato sentados en los columpios, luego acompaño a Akashi hasta una cuadra de su casa, le beso unas cuantas veces, ya que esa boca prohibida era su más grande obsesión, así que siempre que le podía besar, lo hacía tanto como pudieran dar sus labios. Se despidió del pelirrojo y luego se encamino de regreso hacia su casa.

Sonreía, no parecía que la despedida al equipo pudiera haberle hecho sentir angustiado, estaba orgulloso de sus kohai y estaba satisfecho con su sucesor, además... podría seguir viendo al pelirrojo, él no le había puesto problemas, así que... podían seguir como una pareja (aunque fueran secreta).

Muchas cosas malas podían atacar en la vida, muchas cosas tristes podían inundar a alguien... pero...

_"__Aún en las vidas más oscuras de vez en cuando sale el arcoíris.__"_

**Notas finales: **

Hi, ¡Hi! Aquí Noki al habla x)

Primero que todo ¿llegaste hasta aquí leyendo todo? Si es así, gracias lector, te amo... ok no xD

Bueno ahora sí, espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestro aporte al NijiAka, el retraso no evito que nuestro trabajo por amor a esta parejita, no fuera publicado. Seguiremos esforzándonos, con cariño.

Noki and Luki


End file.
